Weekly challenge
The Weekly challenge '''lasts 5 days (starting Wednesdays) with two days off between them. The goal is to collect '''Stars to get rewards '''and climb the weekly '''hall of fame. As of update 1.4 you no longer need to be in a guild to participate in weekly challenges, but you will not get the guild rewards. Missions To take part in the challenges you play missions as usual, selected from a special map. One setting is the Town Challenge or Terminus. The Forest Challenge was introduced on Dec 13, 2015. There are 6 missions each week. The fuel cost for these missions is 4. Missions can be repeated and every time you finish all of the missions with at least one star, you can end that level and pass to the next difficulty. Starting with the Challenge 2.0 system (introduced in early 2017?), there is no delay before you can try a mission again. If mission has a walker threat countdown, if you want to avoid adding more walkers to countdown then try to have your firearms attacks happen as overwatch attacks. Ghost Town challenge missions are: Parking Lot, Suburbia, Mainroad, BBQ, Sunday Traffic, and S.W.A.T. (stars are for standard three goals) Stars The standard challenge stars are: 1 star for passing the mission, an additional star if you don't get into a struggle, and another star if you get no injuries. Sometimes there is an alternate objective/star (example: Complete the mission before the 7th round). (Before the Challenge 2.0 system was introduced you could get additional stars for Daily Quests.) The stars earned this week count both towards individual and guild challenge goals. You keep your individual stars, but stars earned before you join a guild (or if you change guild during a challenge) will not follow you to the new guild. There is also a "total stars stat" that lists your accumulated challenge stars. The "top players" ranking list will show you as #51 even if you are far below in stars. Rewards Apart from the usual mission rewards, there are rewards when you and your guild achieve certain amounts of stars (see table) for the week. Everyone enlisted in the guild (and only those, regardless of when you joined or were banished) when the goal is reached receives the guild rewards for that tier. ;Personal rewards * For getting 6stars: reward is Challenge Crate * For getting 18stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge Crate * For getting 30 stars: reward is Token Crate (potentially 11 hero tokens or 16 regular survivors tokens) * For completing first level of difficulty (of L13): reward 13stars and 400 building crates * For completing 2nd level of difficulty (of L14): reward 14stars and 450 building crates * For getting 60 stars: reward is Challenge Crate * For completing 3rd level of difficulty (of L15): reward 15stars and 475 building crates (so if you were at 81stars those 15 stars should take you to 96 stars) * For getting 90 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge Crate (potentially 38,500 XP) * For completing 4th level of difficulty (of L16): reward 16stars and 525 building crates (so if you were at 114stars those 16 stars should take you to 130 stars) * For getting 120stars: reward is Token Crate (potentially 13-14 hero tokens or 14-29 regular survivors tokens) * For completing round1 at L17: reward 17stars and 575 building crates (so if you were at 148stars those 17 stars should take you to 165 stars) * For getting 150 stars: reward is Challenge Crate * For 180 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge Cate * For completing round2 at L17: reward 17stars and 625 building crates (so if you were at 183stars those 17 stars take you to 200 stars) * For 210 stars: reward is Token Crate (potentially 17-23 hero tokens) * For completing round3 at L17: reward 17 stars and 650 building crates (so if you were at 218stars those 17 stars take you to 235 stars) * For getting 240 stars: reward is Challenge Crate * For getting 280 stars: reward is Deluxe Challenge Crate * For getting 320 stars: reward is Token Crate ;Guild rewards * For reaching 60 stars: reward is 400 trade goods * For reaching 180 stars: reward is (another) 400 trade goods * For reaching 600 stars: reward is 5 radio Old Challenge 1.0 system (delete?) This table shows the gas cost and recommended survivor level based on the amount of stars you have for that particular mission. (Note: In this count the Quest Stars doesn't count.) With the table as a basis it has been suggested that it is a good idea to not reach 3 stars on the first run on each mission. Starting the next run on 2 stars, then 5, 8, 11 (instead of 3, 6, 12, 15) would save 1 gas each run with only a one star initial sacrifice. The standard reward is 1000 TGs.